


Frustratingly polite

by LocalAngelTracker



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: A Christmas fic kinda, First Kiss, John isn’t an absolute bastard......yet, M/M, and probably out of character, it’s short and sweet, takes place before the game and before absolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalAngelTracker/pseuds/LocalAngelTracker
Summary: The Seeds show up for the Hope county Christmas party and Sharky gets a surprise early gift.





	Frustratingly polite

The Hope county Christmas party was arguably much smaller that the infamous cookout the Rye’s hosted every summer, but it was still a cozy fun affair for most folks to get together. Sharks boshaw wouldn’t miss it for the world, not with the offer of good food and an open bar. So there he was, a cold beer in hand to offset the warmth of the inside of the spread eagle while Hurk chattered next to him about how good it felt to be home after traveling the world. The stories the man had were crazy as shit and it made snarky all the more happy to have his bro at home. All around the room people are having a good time and chatting. That is, until the door to the bar swings open with a flurry of snow and cold north wind. 

A glance up reveals the arrival of the seed family. Well, one could assume it was the seed family. No one else would dress like it was the end of days al la snow like them. Accept for Faith who was properly from the area and dressed normally, you could barely tell the seed brothers apart from behind the hundreds of layers they were wearing. It was just a further reminder how different and strange they were, how much they didn’t belong. There was only 6 inches of snow on the ground and arguably, this was a surprisingly warm winter for Falls End, nothing to get worked up over. 

The room slowly returns back to it’s chatter as people lose interest in the seeds. Meanwhile the brothers begin to remove their layers, stacking them onto the already overburdened coat hooks. Jacob and John look no different from normal, old military outfit and fancy city clothes respectively. Joseph had the kindness to keep his shirt on for once and Faith ....well....Faith always looked pretty in his opinion. But the mistletoe she had added to her flower get up was a nice touch. Satisfied with the view and the realization that there isn’t a gross bowl of macaroni in sight, Sharky happily turns back to his conversation with Hurk, leaving the Seeds to enjoy the party too. 

The night drags on, and as it gets later more and more folks start to give their polite goodbyes, particularly those with a long drive back up to the north or the other side of the Hebane. Sharky is sure he should head out himself, but the bar is warm, the food is free, and surely he wouldn’t be the only one to spend the night in the bar rather than head home. He asks for another beer, glancing briefly over at the pool table where Nick, Hurk, and Jacob are no doubt making bets they’ll regret tomorrow and briefly wonders if he shouldn’t join them or go attempt to join the conversation of Kim, Faith, and Adelaide not far off. The one thing he knew he didn’t want in on was the growing theological debate from Jerome and Joseph. Jerome knew his stuff, but Joseph was just so damn weird about his interpretations it hardly wasn’t worth the headache it would give. Suddenly Sharky notices the person who’s taken the bar seat next to him and wonders what exactly John Seed of all people wants with him. The lawyer loved to talk, sure, but not once had he said a word to Sharky before. 

John seed turns to him with a pleasant enough smile, one that’s been practiced a hundred thousand times over for that perfect blend of charming and dangerous and Sharky fights the urge to snort. When you’ve got a bounty on your head for arson and a number of run ins with ‘concerned’ law folks who won’t let you burn things in peace, that smile quickly begins to loose its effect. However, it’s a quiet night and no matter how weird the Seeds tend to be, Sharky has no current opposition to the man next to him. 

“I’m surprised you’re not talking with nick about planes” Sharky starts, trying to break the ice. He’s pretty sure that someone mentioned that the youngest seed liked to fly, but he might be wrong. He’s pretty sure he just saw a slight flinch from the other man. 

If John was bothered he doesn’t show it, just continues to smile pleasantly and take small measured sips from the glass in his hand of what appeared to be just plain water. “Nick and I don’t see eye to eye on a few things” he shrugs good naturedly” You aren’t going to help your friend swindle my brother out of all the cash he’s got?” John teases “ He deserves it by the way, I’m not complaining” he quickly adds” Jacob is bad at pool and has it coming” 

Sharky finally lets out that held back short of amusement and shakes his head before taking a sip of his own drink” It takes too long. Darts are more fun anyway. I’m Sharky boshaw by the way” he tacks on in after thought. 

John offers his hand instinctually and it takes Sharky a few moments of staring at it to finally get the John intends to shake his hand. Sharky quickly shoved his hand into John’s trying to be polite and if John is annoyed by his wet palm from the sweating beer, he doesn’t show it. “John seed, but I’m sure you already knew that” he says warmly and Sharky is more focussed on how soft the man’s hand is that anything else. Just another thing that sets John so far apart from his brothers. Faith is soft like that too....maybe they use the same moisturizer? 

Eventually John has to be the one to pull his hand away first, otherwise Sharky would have spent another 10 minutes just studying John’s warm incredibly soft hands, from the arm hair peaking out from under his shirt sleeves to the well manicured nails. John’s smile is somehow bigger when Sharky looks back up and he quickly realizes that he’s unintentionally added to the youngest seed’s already swollen ego. Sharky starts a sentence about how John gets his nails so nice, just because it’s something he can talk about that will hold John’s interest when he’s cutoff by Mary May heavily setting an empty crate on the counter.

“Sharky, would you be a lamb and go get me another crate of beer from the back?” She asks, her tone tight and clipped. Her eyes never leave John, sizing him up like she’s going to have to manhandle him out the door and on his ass like a rowdy drunk. Mary may had never really cared for the seeds, probably cause Joseph and his church group didn’t like drinking. Probably. Who knew. He doesn’t mind getting the beer for her though, it’s the least he can do for the free drinks. As he stands off his stool he’s surprised John stand as well.

“Let me help” the lawyer offers smoothly and Sharky gets the strange feeling that John is avoiding Mary May. She was so nice, John really would like her if he just gave her a chance. All the same Sharky is happy for the helping hand. He and John make their way to stairway that lead up to the store room when a loud low whistle echos out across the crowded bar. Sharky turns slightly trying to figure who exactly had been trying to get his approval and is met with the smirking sight of Adelaide and the giggles of the group around her.

“Lucky you” she calls out to him teasingly and Sharky cocks his head to the side trying to figure out what she means. John clears his throat and Sharky turns back to him, following his eyes up to...ah. Mistletoe. It was in the Christmas spirit sure, but he’s fairly sure that it wasn’t hung up there until after the seeds had arrived. He could piece together who had probably hung it. Sharky glances back down, well.....less ish down back at John. The youngest seed blinks back at Sharky, a tongue darting out to slightly wet his lips. 

Time seems to slow just a bit as John places those incredibly soft hands on his face and leans down to capture Sharky’s lips. Sharky’s unsure what to do with his hands and ends up placing them on John’s hips, a surprising comfortable place for them. If Sharky had thought John’s hands were soft he barely knew what to do with john’s lips pressed against his own chapped lips. 

Just when things start to get good, John has the audacity to be a gentleman and pull back, keeping the kiss short and chaste. Before Sharky can get a word out he’s staring at the back of John as the man makes his way up the stairs to the storeroom, leaving him behind. Sharky grins to himself, ignoring the cheers and teasing behind him as he knows that there’s a another kiss waiting when the come back with the cases of beer.


End file.
